thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Tom Kenny Narrations
Mucha-Lucha: The Return of El Malefico (2004) Trailer * "All your mucha-libre heroes are in their first feature-length movie! You can own Mucha-Lucha: The Return of El Malefico on DVD! A great evil has been unleashed upon the world...and the only thing between his unstoppable...wretched...putrid evilness, are the wrestlers of Mucha-Lucha!" * "An accident called him from Nether-Nether-Land...now their only hope for survival...are the heroes of Mucha-Lucha!" * "The clock is ticking...the stakes are rising...the flee is partying...in the greatest Mucha-Lucha main event! A full-length movie, with special bonus features on DVD! Mucha-Lucha: The Return of El Malefico! You can own all the wrestling action on DVD and video, and you can watch Mucha-Lucha Saturday mornings on Kids WB!" Nick Picks Trailer * "It's the Nick Picks Collection! All the Nick episodes you want to see available now on DVD!" * "All your favorite characters and all their shapes, colors and sizes, and all your favorite adventure-packed full of surprises! Just to name a few, here's a sampling of what you view! SpongeBob SquarePants in Fear of a Krabby Patty...The Fairly OddParents in Information Stupor Highway...and for the first time ever on DVD, it's the brand new release of these favorite three! Danny Phantom...My Life as a Teenage Robot and Catscratch! Plus, so, so, so, so, so much more!" * "It's Nick Picks volumes 1, 2 and 3! Available now on DVD! And be on the look out for Nick Picks DVDs to add to your collection, coming soon! The Powerpuff Girls: Meet the Beat-Alls VHS and DVD Trailer (Narration as the Mayor of Townsville) * "A video revolution is taking over Townsville! It's a brutal invasion, the bad fall, kids!" * "A band of criminals were here after here! ''Can the Powerpuff Girls break out the Beat-Alls?"''' * ''"It's the Powerpuff Girls in their fabulous new video and DVD with new video extras! Stock up on these and other great Powerpuff Girls videos!" * "Meet the Beat-Alls! Look for it on videocassette and DVD!" The Powerpuff Girls on Home Video Ads Spongebob's Atlantis Squarepantis Video Game Teaser * "The discovery of a lifetime, Spongebob's Atlantis Squarepantis: The Video Game!" Spongebob Squarepants: Creature From the Krusty Krab Video Game Trailer * "This game is not yet been rated!" * Alt: "Rated E for Everyone!" * "Plankton's rampage seems completely unstoppable! Our only hope...is a flying sponge?" * "Can Spongebob escape Plankton's evil clutches? Will this menacing monster ever be stopped? The fate of Bikini Bottom is in your hands!" * "Spongebob Squarepants: Creature from the Krusty Krab!" * Alt: "Spongebob Squarepants: Creature from the Krusty Krab! Rampaging your way, October 2006!" Tomodachi Life: The TV Series: Swimming Pool Splash Trailer * "Get ready to make a splash in a world from adventure after another with the Miis...in all new DVD...Swimming Pool Splash!" * "Join Thomas, Julia and all of your favorite Miis have an outstanding summer vacation. Come rain...or shine? A little bit of water in lots of other places...in lakes...rambling rivers...duck ponds...taking baths...tanning at the beach...just in the pool water, for good sunbathing fun with the Miis!" * "Don't miss Tomodachi Life: The TV Series: Swimming Pool Splash! It's a splish splashin' world and the Miis are having a blast! Coming to DVD, Summer 2016!" Category:Narrations